Traiciones
by Audrey Taisho
Summary: Esta historia se trata de que sesshomaru estracionado y no puede creer que la persona en quien mas confiaba sea ese traidor, espero que les guste soy novata en esto de las historias y es la primera que subo y no se toda vía cuantos capitulos subire tengan me pasiencia.
1. Chapter 1

_Traiciones_

_PvO__sesshomaru_

Todo estaba bien antes de que llegaras, yo estaba bien antes de que te conociera, y ahora todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado, mirarte cada mañana ver tu sonrisa, pero sé que no es posible sé que fui un estúpido un cobarde pero como pedirte disculpas como pedirte que no te vayas de mi lado como decirte que nunca he amado como te amo a ti.

Hola sé que es poco pero es el comienzo atenido problemas en fin espero que le haya gustado el próximo capítulo, será largo lo prometo cíes que les gusta si no lo dejare ADIOS.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad lamentablemente, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Traiciones_

_Bueno hola sé que me tardado mucho pero tu ve problemas en el cole y mi madre me metió a __ingles__, natación, y para el colmo se me arruino mi conpu, en fin lo bueno es ya que estoy en vacaciones puede arreglármelas para subir un cap. Muchas gracias aquellos que me animaron a seguir escribiendo y continuare con la drama de misterio y espero que les guste el siguiente cap. me esforcé mucho espero que les guste._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a __Rumiko Takahashi._

"_Pensamientos "_

__recuerdos__

_-__**Titulo-**_

_**° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° CAMBIO DE ESENARIO ~ ° ~ ° ~ °**_

_-Cap. Un nuevo comienzo.-_

"_**imbécil que no puedes ser más que un cubo de hielo sin corazón**__" __pensaba la pelinegra mientras se metía en su pensamientos y caminaba por las cayes de nueva york, sin darse cuenta en su al redor, sin poder ver el camión que derrapaba y se dirigía así ella._

_-__Cuidado- escucho a una persona grita pero fue lo último que escucho al voltear__solo vio__la oscuridad._

_°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°con inuyasha °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

"_Es lo correcto es lo correcto no puedo seguir con esto, no esto sí es correcto" se decía en un intento de convérsese a sí mismo._

_-Estás listo- decía un pelinegro que bestia un esmoquin (perdón soy re mala para describir la vestimenta) que mira a su amigo con lastima._

_-ya es hora verdad-dejo el peli plata con la mirada asía el reloj con la esperanza de un poco más de tiempo, pero la realidad le mostro que era tarde para arrepentirse._

_-Si ya es hora pero no pongas esa cara te esta casando con una bella dama-decía para que el ambiente tenso se relajara y animar a su amigo el cual parecía como si se fuera a enfrentar a la muerte._

_-Es verdad- decía con forzosa sonrisa la cual de mostraba tristeza y amargura _

_\- inuyasha llegaras tarde- decía una castaña._

_Inu -ya voy sango los veo a ti y a miroku en la ceremonia- decia mientras salía y se subía a su mercedes de color rojo como el fuego perdiéndose en las avenidas._

_San -no es justos para el-decía sango mientras miraba al pelinegro. _

_Mik -lo sé songo pero no todos tienen una suerte como la mía –decía el pelinegro mientras la miraba con ternura reflejada en su mirada._

_San -como tu suerte ¿?-pregunto la castaña ruborizada y intrigada por lo dicho._

_Mik -si las personas pose en diferente suertes lo sabías ¿?_

_San -pues no sabía eso _

_Mik -las personas tienen diferentes suertes por ejemplo, -"qué suerte que es camión no me golpeo", ¡me he ganado la lotería! o la mía que es tenerte a ti sango no importa que pase tu siempre estarás para mí como yo de ti – le dio mi entras se acercaba lenta mente, mientras su miradas se encontraban, hasta llegar a sus labios mientras serraba sus ojos, para disfrutar el contacto ignorando todo a su alrededor porque solo importaban ellos ,el mundo se desapareció solo por eso momento en que solo ellos existían._

_Estaba a punto de llegar a la iglesia cuando sonó su celular lo vio sonar y luego de estacionarse contesto._

_Inu –hola con quien hablo –_

_-hola habla la enfermera sakura del hospital muñís para informarle que kagome figurashi (no se muy bien el apellido de kagome ) ha sufrido un accidente fue atropellada por un camión que derrapo no pudimos dar con ningún familiar lo llamo por qué era el único teléfono que teníamos para dar con alguien que la conozca-_

_Inuyasha se que do paralizado hasta que escucho que alguien le hablaba._

_Sak -señor está ahí, señor ¿?_

_Inu-si estoy aquí disculpe me decia _

_Sak- que debido al accidente es posible que la operemos con urgencia así que necesitamos a alguien que se hará cargo de firmar el papeleo-_

_Inu-esperen enseguida voy para allá -_

_Sak- lo esperamos._

_Retomo marcha sifué por las calles pasando por la iglesia que debería estar casándose pero el corazón es necio i no decide aquí en ay que amar._

_ °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°En la iglesia °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

_-Te ves hermosa sabia que ese vestido esta hecho solo para ti-decía un pelinegra con una sonrisa de lo mas falsa._

_-lose, kagura no tienes que decírmelo- decia un castaña con un vestido de novia._

_(No se mu bien describir sus vestimenta pero lo intentare pero solo con el vestido de novia por ahora en el futuro espero mejorar)_

_Kagu- no seas resentida amiga después de todo tu ganaste la partida no - decia con sarcasmo cual lo noto la castaña._

_Kio- si en eso tienes razón yo he ganado me casare con inu pero tú te dejaste vencer por una tonta soñadora como kagome yo me caso mientras tú solo serás la dama de honor – decia con una sonrisa triunfadora – en fin ya lo suficientemente tarde vamos – decia mientras salía y subía a una limosina negra que en estaba adornados con claveles y rosas blancas cuales lucia hermosa con los lirios._

_Llegaron al ir ascia el altar sede tubo al ver al primo de kagura._

_-kikio, kikio, kikio estas hermosa-decia el peliblanco mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de malicia que prometía, desgracia y terror._

_Kio- jakudoshi que haces a que no recuerdo a ver invitado a mi boda –decia con un sonrisa que era más fría que un atsver._

_Jak-es una boda ¿?- amplio su sonrisa como si su ratón hubiera tocado la trampa-que raro nunca vi una boda sin el novi…_

_No escucho nada más se dirigió a si a la iglesia mi entras ras suyo solo escucho como ser reía, sin piedad ala entrar a la iglesia lo único que vio fu a la gente que le miraba con lastima camino hasta un pelinegro que lo miraba._

_Kio-donde esta inu- pregunto si rodeos _

_Mik- no lose el dijo que lo veríamos en la ceremonia – le dijo algo preocupa de que su amigo hiciera algo delo que se arrepentiría._

_Kio-MIENTES dime donde esta decia mientras caminaba si a él._

_Mik-no te miento es dijo el-_

_Kio- entonces donde esta exijo la verdad –_

_San-no lo sabemos el dijo que lo veríamos aquí – decia la castaña en un intento de tranquilizar a la novia._

_Kio-METIRA EL NO ARIA NADA SIN USTEDES DONDE ESTA- decia dispuesta a golpear al pelinegro pero alguien la garro por atrás._

_Kagu-kikio basta te dice la verdad jakudoshi lo vio pasar de largo él se fue -_

_Kikio-Suéltame - decia con voz quebrado -suéltame- dijo gritando mientras tratando de que la soltara, hasta que cayó muy despacio y logro zafarse mientras salía de la iglesia recordó sus palabras _no seas dramática solo te quiero a ti por eso me caso_, _kikio sabes que te amo _, _es una amiga, cuantas veces tengo que de sirte que te amo _ cuan equivocada estaba, cuanto extrañaba sus detalles sus te amos, sus detalles sus chistes extrañaba su amor cuando cambio, su amor cuando se acabo no lograba comprender pero recitaba verlo decirle que es lo que cambio tenía que salir de ahí, no lograba soportar sus miradas la lástima que sentían por ella subía al limosina._

_-A la mansión Taisho- decia mientras alzaba la vista asía el retrovisor vio que su maquillaje estaba recorrido en dos líneas negras celas limpio mientras bajaba la mirada y veía su vestido, cual avía pasado más de una semana buscándolo para que todo sea perfecto mostro una sonrisa ante aquel recuerdo._

_* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * __Flash back ___ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ *_

_Yo y inuyasha recorrimos todas las tiendas de novias que hay y por a ver, claro que el no mostraba más que molestia por ir de tienda a tienda pero es que no me convencer ninguno es digno para ese día tenía que ser especial, además de que el no pudo negarse a venir con migo._

_Inu- es suficiente kikio ya no pienso entrar a una tienda mas- me decia se notaba por cada por de su rostro que estaba enojado y fastidiado._

_Kio- anda solo una tienda mas des pues podemos ir a tu departamento-lo último le susurre a su oído en un tono muy sensual des pues de darle un pequeño beso cual provoco que sus respiración se agitar me separe lentamente de el par lograr ver un pequeño sonrojo- que te parece._

_El solo asintió mientras entramos la tienda, la cual era hermosa, mostraba gran variedad de vestidos de novia, avía en la parte de al medio se podía apreciar el hermoso candelero de cristal y debajo de este unos sillones de un color beis ordenados al rededor de una mesa de cristal cuyo tenía un hermoso arreglo florar de rosas blancas que combinaban con el color de las paredes, también avía una pasarela cual a su alrededor se encontraban espejos._

_Kio- es muy lindo _

_-hola mucho gusto me llamo misuki _

_Kio -Me llamo kikio me gustaría ver sus mejores vestidos _

_Misu –claro por aquí._

_Me emocione aunque no lo demostrara, entramos a una evitación y me mostro muchos vestidos hasta que vi uno el cual estaba tapado por una tela trasparente era un diseño europeo con encajes modernos __como una blusa de un solo tiraje con un adorno de aro de plata que sujeta el hermoso diseño, además la falda es un diseño largo con caídas simples y versátiles__me encanto en cuanto lo vi._

_Kio-quiero probarme ese _

_Misu-lo siento es vestido está reservado _

_Kio-que, pero ese no es problema puedo pagar cualquier precio._

_Mis-bueno la persona que lo reservo no vino por el tal vez puedo a ser una excepción pero tendrá que esperar._

_Lo que-no importa._

_Misu-bien entonces mañana venga para las medidas y los últimos arreglos _

_Lo-Está Bien._

_Dije mientras volvía con inu, el cual se quedo en la sala se veía muy lindo se avía quedado dormido mientras veía lo del vestido me acerque, lo moví un poco para que se despertara._

_Kio-inu despierta_

_Inu- e kikio que tal te fue._

_Kio-lo tengo mañana volveré para lo de las medidas nos vamos ¿?_

_inu-si _

_* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * __Aleta __flash back __* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ *_

_Ahora el vestido, estaba con unas cuantas machas estaba alborotado y que debía pensar en que fue plantada en la iglesia que su vestido cal debía ser el más hermoso que este destrozado igual que su corazón que su novio se fue no pensó en ella._

_ °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° en el hospital °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

_-hola soy Inuyasha Taisho vengo por…_

_Sak-que bueno que llego señor Taisho hubo una confusión con la persona que conducía y kagome figurashi, pero no pasa nada ya que la persona que busca se encuentra bien solo esta inconsciente por lo tanto tenemos que esperar- dijo muy contenta la enfermera cuya era muy vela su cabello castaño clara contrastaba con su piel morena y sus ojos negros como la noche, su vestimenta era el uniforme blanco con unas botas que combinan._

_Inu- eso significa que está bien _

_Sak-si ella está bien no sabemos qué paso exactamente, pero ella está bien quiere usted verla ¿?._

_Inu-si_

_Sak- sígame por favor._

_La siguió mi entras pasaba por un pasillo ata una evitación de la pelinegra, su evitación era sencilla las paredes de crema, también nota que a vía una ventana que daba una vista a n hermoso jardín tan bien estaba una cama con sabanas blancas donde dormía kagome o por lo menos eso parresia, al lado de la cama estaba un sillón color café oscuro. _

_-sakura tenesecitan en urgencia ven rápido._

_Sak -si ya voy, el dejo solo vuelvo en un rato._

_Inu-si claro adiós._

_Dijo al viento ya que la castaña ya se vía ido se sentó en el sillón observando con atención ala pelinegra parecía muy tranquila a pesar de todo lo pasa, tenía la tentación de robarle un beso pero se abstuvo de a ser lo no era correcto después de a ver pasado todo aquello que los separaba._

_ °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° Con Kikio °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°_

_-a llegam ... _

_No lo importo lo dicho por el chofer solo quería salir de ahí._

_-señorita kikio que hace aquí._

_Kio- donde esta _

_-quien ¿?_

_Kio-donde esta inuyasha Yaken _

_Yak- no lose el salo de aquí antes que sus amigos _

_Kio- no volvió -dijo en un susurro mientras su mirada se ocultaba tras su flequillo no quería que nadie viera el dolor que sentía _

_Yak- no _

_Kikio con su corazón destruido, derramo dos lagrimas cuyas eran de odio asía aquel que avía amado y ahora odiaba jamás selo perdonaría._

_Kio- si vuelve dile que me las va a pagar y yo arruinare todo lo que ama como el destrozo lo que yo ame alguna vez._

_Yaken vio que con esa palabras salía por la puerta, sintió lastima por aquella persona que solo se destruiría por su propio odio y solo lograra destruir todo así alrededor, después de que la señorita saliera en peso a subir la escaleras entro por un pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto entro con sigilo y vi que todo estaba, oscuro y que solo se podía distinguir a una persona que estaba en una cama, la cual solo era aluminada por la poca luz de una maquina._

_Yak- cuanto tiempo rin…_

_; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _; _: _ : _: _: _: _: _: _: _: _: _: _: _: _: _: _: _: _;_;__

_Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias, también toda opinión es bienvenida mala o buena._

_Respuestas a las reviews_

zabitamt1975= Gracias por tu apoyo espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, sobre lo de la traición por a hora quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Aiko Hime Aka= gracias me alegro mucho tu comentario y perdón por la tardanza.

Chovitap= gracias por el apoyo espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

Itzela= gracias espero n decepcionarte con este capítulo ni con la caligrafía lo revise 3 veces pero tal vez haya algo mal pero espero que no intentaré no fallar en la caligrafía.


End file.
